The present invention relates generally to aftermarket automotive accessories and more particularly to a sleeping cot installed into a pickup truck bed.
Nature has called people to sleep for millennia. In the beginning, people slept where they could. As civilization took hold, people developed structures and slept under roofs. Under the roofs, people develop beds. When outside of a roof, people harkened back to olden days but used recent technology when camping. People brought the better features of indoor living with them when outside of a roof. In the beginning, people walked between places. As technology grew, people developed many kinds of vehicles. The vehicles kept getting faster and going farther.
On longer trips, and even some short one, people slept on vehicles. People generally slept where they sat, such as in a stage coach or eventually in boats, in trains, in cars, and in aircraft. People also developed vehicles that took home with them, recreational vehicles, or RVs. Such RVs have plenty of shapes and sizes. Larger RVs effectively become a self propelled house. Prime movers, such as trucks, pickup trucks, and some sedans also tow moderately sized RV trailers. Smaller RV appeared as boxes that fit into trucks or other prime movers. The smallest of RV have the form of a cap placed upon the back of a truck as a sort of roof. Such trucks typically have a cargo carrying portion called a bed and the cap serves as a roof for the truck's bed.